


Words forgotten

by araydre



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alchemy, Alternate Universe, Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre
Summary: Alchemist Tony and bad lab safety
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Words forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/gifts).



> Ridiculously belatedly - happy birthday, Bill!


End file.
